


Mother, home, father

by Morositas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: Cersei and Jaime reborn again in afterlife under the forms of two children with blonde hair. They come back to Joanna, to Casterly Rock and to Tywin.





	Mother, home, father

There are two blond children lying among the strands of high grass.

Cersei and Jaime are lying side by side. They hold hands with their fingers _intertwined_. They're _asleep_.

They wake up in unison, finding themselves surrounded by the verdant ocean. They look around, recognizing in the distance their mother Joanna, their home Casterly Rock and their father Tywin. _Cersei and Jaime returned to Joanna, returned to Casterly Rock and returned to Tywin._

They have a second chance. They walk _hand in hand_ towards the castle, so they let the sun's rays invest them by making them shine like in a _dream_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.
> 
> You can contact me on social networks to give me prompts or plot. I'm **caseycrumb24** on both _Tumblr_ and _Instagram_.


End file.
